


Better Than That「爱吉/短/完结」

by Morssss



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morssss/pseuds/Morssss
Summary: 摩洛哥，偏僻的居民楼，不友好的房东，以及一本还没买来的阿拉伯语词典。





	Better Than That「爱吉/短/完结」

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的老福特也是一个发不出文的老福特。  
> 今天的我也是一个忘记电影设定的我。如果有出入的话大家就当做是个HE的平行世界吧！_(:з」∠)_本文特色为不知所云，改了3次summary才赶上超纲的剧情……  
> 本来想给回忆全部加粗的，但是ao3貌似并没有加粗这个功能。相信凭借冷cp坑友们的聪明才智是一定可以看得懂的！大概是一段回忆一段现在的剧情穿插着写的_(:з」∠)_  
> 大家enjoy~  
> （另外ps：小部分脑洞来源于The Informationist）

***

 

坐标：丹吉尔 摩洛哥

 

她将纤长而白皙的手指挺进湿润的深褐色头发。  
Drip.Drip.Drip.  
水滴顺着她瘦削的脸颊向下，滑过喉咙，滑过胸脯。她睁开一只眼睛，试图将玻璃上的雾气擦去一块，但她失败了。朦胧中是女人安静躺在床上的身影。  
她轻笑了一声，继续让来之不易的热水腾起的热气将自己包裹起来。  
以前在特别警队工作的时候，她视洗热水澡为一种纯属浪费时间的违规行为。但现在即使居住在一年中只有少得可怜的时间会让她感觉到寒冷的摩洛哥，她也成为了因为屋子经常断热水而一天抱怨十次房东的人。  
她突然想起了很多年前的某天，她们坐在安卡拉市区的酒吧喝酒聊天。她用手指摩挲着玻璃杯的边缘，静静听旁边的人讲话。她的眼神顺着对面的人有些干涸的唇瓣向下，最终停在那双随意搭在脖颈上的手上。她注意到她锁骨上薄薄的一层汗，以及她脖子后方那块不太明显的淤青。她甚至可以闻到她身上带着浅浅的土耳其红茶香味，即使她们被拉克酒的味道围得密不透风。  
她意识到自己从来没有离Alice这样近过。  
她觉得自己很冷静，但肾上腺素永远不会说谎。她开始出汗和眩晕，而且肾上腺素隐含的饥饿特征给她不断传来危险的信息，因为她不止一次的咽下口水。  
“你想一起找个按摩浴缸吗？”直到Alice开口问这句话，她才被拉回现实里。  
“当然，”她撇了撇嘴（然而她至今都想不通自己为何回答得会如此痛快），“但是我没带泳衣。”  
“我也没有，”Alice狡黠地笑了笑，“但是我打赌，没人会怀疑的。”  
她们在一处隐蔽的地方找到了浴缸。Alice脱完衣服后顺着边缘滑进了充满泡沫的按摩浴缸，抬头看着对洗热水澡深恶痛绝而犹豫着的前S.T.A.R.S成员。过了一会儿她突然伸出湿漉漉的手抓住Jill，直到轻微洁癖的后者忍受不了穿着衣服进浴缸之后才开始慢吞吞地脱去松垮的衬衣，最后顺着浴缸的另外一边滑了进去。  
“感觉如何？”  
“嗯……”她低低地闷哼了一声。以前的“洗热水澡绝对是违规行为”绝对是胡扯。她只想伸展四肢，但这显然不是明智的选择。于是她只是将手臂抱在胸前，闭上眼睛继续靠着浴缸边缘柔软的浴巾上。  
再次睁开眼睛时是Alice直勾勾盯着她的双眼。  
“这些，”Alice缓缓靠近她，指尖覆上她手臂上已经泛白的疤痕，“是你原来工作的一部分？”  
“不是每个人都有你那样的愈合能力好吧？”Jill小小地翻了个白眼。当Alice的指腹触碰到她皮肤的时候，她感受到一股温热的电流在血液中传递着。她感觉口干舌燥，索性将一只手伸到了浴缸外面。水滴顺着她的指尖落下。  
Drip.Drip.Drip.  
Alice的指尖继续移向她的胸口，目不转睛地盯着她的瞳仁。  
她看到了自己。  
Jiil突然抓住Alice的手腕将她拉向自己。她没有犹豫，仿佛这些动作完全出自她的本能。  
她的脚滑了一下。Alice揽住她的腰，嘴唇凑了上去。  
Drip.Kept dripping.  
按摩浴缸里的水漫了出来。

 

她突然感觉有人从后面抱住了她的腰。  
“Thinking about the past，huh？”，Alice吻了吻她的肩膀，“maybe our first date？”  
“That's definitely not a date.”Jill的声音在水汽里显得有些模糊和沉闷。她有些心不在焉，但这句回答依然很斩钉截铁。  
“Lying,”Alice无辜地扁了扁嘴，“you enjoyed it.”  
Jill选择闭嘴。她转身想离开浴室去拿浴巾，但却被一把拉住肩膀扔到了墙上。脊背被撞得生疼，炽热的皮肤贴上冰冷的墙壁，让她倒抽了一口气。她花了3秒钟斟酌自己应该摆出怎样的表情，最终还是摆出了招牌式的白眼。同时她伸手想去摸不远处台子上放着的小刀，但某人那双快得令人发指的手紧紧抓住她的手腕，然后将它们举过Jill的头顶并按在了墙上。  
“You son of a ……”她恼怒的盯着对面的人。其实此时她几乎放空的脑子里恼怒几乎只占了百分之一，慌乱占百分之二，她不是很擅长处理类似的情况。其余百分之九十七，莫名其妙的愉悦和窃喜平分。  
对方垂下头去吻她的脖子，并且意图一路向下，迫使她不得不中止了进行大半的脏话，也迫使她放松了捏紧的拳头。她心想着等结束后她一定要把她还没说出口的那个单词骂完，体面地骂完，最好顺便点上前不久黑市收来的上好的香烟。  
她的身体正在一寸寸的软下去。Alice毫无防备的将手松开，让她差点不得不将发麻的手臂环住对方的脖子。但由于爱好面子的问题，她只是扶着墙勉强不让自己摔倒。  
她听到自己喘息的声音越来越重。当她已经累到开始考虑要不要抬起腿以一种树袋熊的姿势挂在对面那位身上的时候，水突然停了，不久后门口传来急促的敲门声和不耐烦地骂着摩洛哥当地语言的房东的声音。  
“她怎么了？”Alice抱住她，打了个小小的寒颤。  
“我们洗的时间太长了，”Jill带着脾气地说了一句，接着打开浴室的门出去，回来的时候给Alice扔了块浴巾，“再者，声音太大了，隔音不好。”  
靠在墙上的Alice耸耸肩，看着已经开始穿衣服的Jill，扁嘴笑了笑，才慢吞吞地出去找自己昨晚随意扔在地毯上可以说是乱七八糟的衣服。

 

Jill总是很佩服房东的执着，能敲50分钟门并且一刻不停的执着。她礼貌的去辨认房东难懂的本地方言，然后冷漠地用阿拉伯语回一句，“我们刚才家里进小偷了，万幸您已经烂了半年的电视没被偷走。”  
接着Alice出了门，狭窄的平台再也挤不下三个人。她对房东笑了笑，然后跟在Jill后面下了楼。  
“你怎么不用你的超能力去学学丹吉尔本地方言，至少这样我们还可以听懂自己的房东在说什么。”Jill随意衔住烟，掏出了打火机。当她试图点火却几次都没点着的时候，用阿拉伯语骂了几个词，下一秒就听到了头顶上房东太太暴躁的吼声。  
“为什么我说阿拉伯语她听不懂，用阿拉伯语骂人她就偏听得懂？”Jill最终也没有抬头再看一眼，当她再一次按下打火机的时候，零星的火点冒了出来，并且很不凑巧的烫到了她的手。  
“Ouch！”她快速将手放回兜里，在Alice投来疑惑并且关切的目光之后假装没事般的耸了耸肩，转过头去就夸张地瘪了瘪嘴。这种突如其来的疼痛感非常陌生，甚至让她怀疑，怀疑自己到底还记不记得以前经历过的那些事情。

 

她靠在浴缸的边缘，即使已经沾满了黏而滑的泡沫，但她迫切的需要靠在一个地方休息。她的脖颈和脸颊上的潮/红依然没有退去，她只能借着浴缸边缘冰冷的瓷砖让自己冷静下来。  
当她抬起头对上Alice的目光时，两人各自闷笑起来。Alice摸了摸鼻尖，她看向Jill，对方则侧着脸看向对面废弃已久的老吧台。接着空气中恢复了令人窒息的沉默。  
“What are we fucking doing？”  
Jill转过脸来。她伸手去掏被扔在地上的衣服，抽出一根烟，点燃，然后深吸了一口。  
Alice轻笑着摇了摇头，她的声音有些沙哑，  
“I have no idea，but we can move to Monaco.”  
Jill的烟完全被这两句毫无逻辑关系的话憋在了喉咙里。她发誓这是她这辈子里最尴尬的一晚，因为自己差点咳死在前队友现在可以称呼为炮/友的面前。  
“Monaco，就这么决定了，”Alice起身过来轻轻拍她的背，并自顾自地下了结论，“我想吃那家黎巴嫩菜了。”

 

丹吉尔的旧城区此刻安静的想让人找个阴凉的角落躺下睡觉，但往日的这里都无比喧哗热闹。Jill靠在粗糙的墙壁上，慢慢回想着自己再次拒绝去新城的理由。她总觉得自己和那些新盖的楼舍，笔直的林荫道格格不入。比起去新城区散发着浓郁奶香味的西点屋，她宁愿在旧城偏僻的咖啡厅里点一杯热泡拿铁，或者再加块馅饼。  
Alice不经常出门，这导致Jill吹着风发呆的同时还得时不时盯住那个蹲在摊点前面手舞足蹈的试图跟店主交流的女人，以免她自己跑丢然后再也找不回回来的路。能在交错的巷子里轻松自如的穿梭，也许是背下整张地图的职业病和强到反人类的方向感促成的，但她对此不是很在意。  
让她惊讶的是Alice不是空手回来的，她竟然用在空气中比划的方式买回来两份Makouta（一种当地小吃）。接着其中一个提议去薄荷茶店里坐一坐，结果却因为Makouta酱汁过于浓郁而拉着另外一个慌忙逃出店门。  
接着两人一起迷路在了小巷子里。  
“你不是说你记得整个旧城区的地图吗？”Alice凑上前撞了撞Jill的肩膀，“不知道我们天黑之前能不能回到家。”  
“我当然记得，”Jill干咳了几声来掩饰自己有些明显的心虚和尴尬，“只是昨天睡得不太好。”  
“噢……”  
“……”  
Jill转过头去瞪了眼偷笑的Alice，习惯性的去摸腰间的枪夹，但忽然想起自己的奥地利格洛克18在一次混战之后丢失，加之身边又多了个身手像怪物一样厉害的女人，就逐渐放弃了带枪的习惯。  
“如果要我说的话，我们就一直走下去吧，说不定就找到出口了。”Alice举起装薄荷茶的塑料杯凑到旁边的人面前，Jill翻了个白眼，只好抬起自己的杯子和她碰了碰。  
“为什么，”Jill转头看向她，“为什么你不考虑去学学阿拉伯语，或者法语……我指，这些也应该属于你擅长的范围。”  
“也许我在某些方面确实比你厉害，”Alice闻言耸了耸肩，“但至于这方面，you're good，and I'm not that good.”  
Jill花了一些时间去回想这段耳熟的对话。Alice则默默在旁边吸着薄荷茶然后观察着她的反应，她很少有不告诉她的事情，但这件事除外。阿拉伯语？法语？简直比举起房东太太扔过围墙还要简单。但她更喜欢旁边那个垂着头思考着什么的人即使不涂口红也好看得让人想吻上去的唇色，以及她说阿拉伯语时故意压低的沙哑声调。她宁愿去安静地听她近乎完美的吐音，去仔细辨认她每一个微微上扬的音调。或者说她也渴望说出一次“I'm not that good.”的机会，即使这可能不是真的。  
“不想早起去买面包和咖啡就不要要这种理由好嘛，虽然很感人但也很煽情。”  
“喂……”

 

“先从这一个开始吧。”  
“布宜诺斯艾利斯，子弹碎片没及时取出来，”她平静地叙述着，缓缓将烟吐了出来。她顺着Alice的手指看向侧腰那道明显的疤痕，轻轻摇了摇头，“要是这样的故事我还能说出一百个，如果你不嫌烦的话。”  
她说完后就披上了旁边凳子上折好的浴衣，一边嫌弃的看了看被可怜兮兮地扔在地上，被漫出的水浸湿的衬衣。她向还抱着双腿蜷缩在浴缸里的Alice伸出一只手，当对方迟疑地将手搭上去后一把将她拉了起来，然后递过去另一份浴衣。  
“你不要告诉我你怕冷吧？”Jill皱眉看了看Alice，然后快步走到后门，熟练地撬开锁。  
“不。”Alice心虚地裹紧浴衣出了门，然后跟在Jill身后快速钻进停在不远处的车里。  
“我的屋子在不远处，如果你不介意的话，可以来凑合一个晚上。”  
对方从善如流地点了点头，然后靠在车窗离暖气出口最近的地方闭上了眼睛。  
“Well，”Jill开始发动汽车，小声咕哝道，“It looks like morocco's the right place for you.”  
接着她一脚踩下油门。汽车冲出黑色的巷子并入笔直的车道，Jill转头看向副驾驶座的人，减缓了车速，直到后面刺耳的喇叭声传来她才回过神来。  
“Valentine，you are looking at me，I can feel that.”Alice闷笑了几声，声音有些哑哑的。她睁开一只眼睛去看Jill的白眼和她不知道什么缘故有些发红的脸颊。  
“Is it so hot？”  
“Abernathy，please，shut up.”

 

当她们七拐八拐绕出旧城区，顺利回到住宅楼已经很晚了。高跟鞋很难不让摇摇欲坠的楼梯发出声响，当她们经过房东阁楼的时候更加格外谨慎，好在她只是翻了个身子继续自己的呼噜。  
30分钟后，当Alice躺在床上看着刚刚洗漱好的Jill钻进被窝然后伸手去关台灯时，突然说道，  
“arabic ana ahebek.”  
Jill关灯的手颤抖了一下，但她还是故作冷静地关上灯，身体转向另一边，然后用被子蒙住了头。  
“arabic ana ahebek，是什么意思？”Alice的声音带着好奇和令Jill头疼的求知欲，但她嘴角凝着一抹Jill看不到的坏笑。  
“可以啦，明天自己去查字典，我困了。”Jill的声音从被子里闷闷地传过来。她用指尖去摸另一只手的脉搏，却如她预料中一样快。  
“我好不容易有点学习这门语言的兴趣，”Alice耸了耸肩，然后也裹紧了自己的被子，“这不是你希望的吗？”  
再也没有Jill的声音传过来。Alice凑近Jill，索性钻到了对方的被子里，将脸埋进她的肩窝。她在她耳边压低声音说道：  
“我知道你还醒着，但也许你的阿拉伯语水平并没有你想象中的那么好，或者还有法语，或其他，”她的语气带上了一丝挑衅，“Je t'aime呢？或者Volim te？”  
当她感觉对方已经开始呼吸粗重并随时准备好起来和她打架的时候，她语气软下来，然后握住Jill一向温热的手。  
“Jill，I love you.”  
Jill的瞳孔猛地收缩，她几乎忘记了怎么呼吸。  
那句本能的回答很小声，甚至她自己都听不清。她尽量使自己的语气带着一丝被拆穿的不耐烦，以及对Alice突如其来的煽情表示的嘲笑。但她不知道的是，当Alice像以前每个晚上一样侧躺在她身后并伸手揽住她的腰，下一秒就试图开始和她争抢同一块枕头时，她的唇角扬起了自己都未曾察觉的弧度。  
“I know.”

 

end


End file.
